


spat back out the monster that you see

by theArchitect115



Series: the assassin chronicles [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Cousins, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Young Love, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArchitect115/pseuds/theArchitect115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(season 3 of AMC's the walking dead) Alexander Jamie grim his little brother Trent and his twin Sarah with Rick and his group have been on the road for a long time only to face more challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original characters

code name; Zeus

Real Name Alexander Jamie grim

Nickname: Alex Jamie (only Sam can call Alex Jamie)

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/99

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice duel samurai sword, Russian weapons and crossbow

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: black tactical vest, black pants, bandana, boots and gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places, killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: skate boarding, hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

code name; the kid

real Name Jonathan Michael grim

Nickname Trent

Age 9

Date of birth 01/11/03

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian/assassin

Weapon of choice samurai sword Tokarev pistol

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a kid, short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

Name Samantha Lilly young

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 13

Date of birth 2/10/99

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: like Alex

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told to hurt alex or his family

Abilities: can heal any wound knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

Name Sarah Ann grim

Nickname none

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/99

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

name; Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump

Nickname John, Gabe

Age 17

Date of birth 02/11/96

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice: samurai sword, M1911 pistol, FN SCAR, Dragunov sniper rifle

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: student

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'2

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: rock star

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: if treated will kill if not clam

Likes: rocking out with his father

Dislikes: oatmeal

Fears: losing his family

Hobbies: youtuber

Dreams: being famous

Flaws: none

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: none


	2. chapter 1: kidnapped, beaten and bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (season 3 of AMC's the walking dead) Alexander Jamie grim his little brother Trent and his twin Sarah with Rick and his group have been on the road for a long time only to face more challenges

This is Part 1 assassin of The chronicles

Alexander Jamie grim now kidnapped by the governor and beaten trying to escape and getting back to his people

Romantic Pairing in this story

Lara grim/ rex grim

Patrick stump/ Elisa Yao stump

Declan stump/ Judith Grimes

Peter Wentz/ Andrea

Andy Hurley/ OC later

Joe Trohman/ OC later

John stump/Beth Greene

Carl Grimes/Sarah grim

Alexander grim/Samantha young

Daryl/Carol

Enemy/hateship pairing

Ben/ Alex, Trent, Carl, and John

Alexander grim/ the governor aka Phillip Blake

Rex grim/the  
governor aka Phillip Blake

The story will go backwards and tell how Alex was kidnapped

Disclaimers: I don't own the walking dead or fall out boy or Jamie n commons or anything just my original characters (not the title of this story that belongs to fall out boy and their song the My songs know what you did in the dark (light em up)

 **Bold for if someone is thinking** _italics for flashbacks or words of the past_  underlines for songs

This story contains child abuse, hardcore language, lots of blood and rape

Don't like don't read or comment if you do don't post bad comments  
__________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: kidnapped, beaten and bruised  
__________________________________________________________

In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

Fall out boy my songs know what you did in the dark (light em up) 2013  
__________________________________________________________

Alexander Jamie grim's P.O.V

I sit in a room with my arms and legs tied to a chair sweat falling down my face and body as it aches in pain from my beating I got from the governor hungry, tried and full of rage

 **Kidnapped me no way oh yeah that's right I was kidnapped by the fucker know has the governor by merle Dixon Daryl's older brother who I thought was dead I'm going to far let me start from the beginning of my day so far and how I was caught so easily**  
__________________________________________________________  
What do you guys think I know it sucks I have a disability sue me (just kidding don't sue me) it's not an excuse it's the truth

It's a short chapter I know I'm trying to make them better I have hopes I can post something awesome

Anyway comment no flames thanks theArchitect115  



End file.
